Dragoon (job)
The Dragoon (竜騎士 Ryuukishi lit. Dragon Knight), also known as Dragon Knight or Lancer, is a Job that has appeared in almost every Final Fantasy title to date. Profile Dragoons are special knights that only equip spears and some kinds of swords to attack. Their stats are weighted physically, and they can equip heavy armor that is modified to look like a dragon. Their special ability is to Jump, which allows them to do an aerial attack which does more damage than a normal attack. The drawback to this attack is that it takes longer due to the Dragoon having to Jump and then fall on his or her opponent. The advantage to this, however, is that Dragoons do not take damage while airborne. Some dragoons can have the Jump ability upgraded to 'Double Jump', which allows them to strike for double damage without any extra time in the air. Another ability, called Lancet, sometimes called Lance or DragonSword, allows Dragoons to absorb HP and MP from their opponents. Notable Dragoons include Ricard Highwind of Final Fantasy II, Kain Highwind of Final Fantasy IV, Dark Kain Highwind of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, ''Freya Crescent of ''Final Fantasy IX, and Llyud of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. While not specifically called Dragoons, Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII, Ward Zabac from Final Fantasy VIII, and Kimahri Ronso from Final Fantasy X display attributes common to the job. With the use of certain equipment, it is also possible for both Edgar Roni Figaro and Mog in Final Fantasy VI to accurately emulate the job. Many dragoons in the series possess the Highwind surname. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II In their first appearance, Dragoons are not a Job but a group of spear-wielding riders of dragons known as wyverns. The Emperor killed off most of the race out of fear, leaving only Ricard Highwind and his adopted son Kain. Final Fantasy III This is the first time Dragoons were a Job Class, and the first time they can use their Jump attack. The class is gained from the Water Crystal. Final Fantasy IV In Final Fantasy IV, a character by the name of Kain Highwind, is a Dragoon. In-game, he states that his father was a Dragoon. In the sequel to the game, ''The After Years, upon finishing his training in Mount Ordeals, he was promoted to the Holy Dragoon job class, a Dragoon that can cast White Magic spells. ''Final Fantasy V Dragoons are a Job obtained when the Earth Crystal shatters. This is the first time Lancet is a skill used by Dragoons, though its known as "Lance" in this game. Final Fantasy IX The Dragoon job appears in Final Fantasy IX as one of the main character's class. Freya Crescent is identified as a Dragon Knight and so she is recognized for being able to leap great distances with Jump. She is able to equip Spears and specific armor. Curiously, Sir Fratley, Freya's lost love is also identified as a legendary Burmecian Dragon Knight, always carrying his spear and demonstrating great fighting abilities. Final Fantasy XI Dragoons are an advanced Job Class which can summon wyverns. They have very high accuracy but have a poor armor selection. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings This is an enemy Aegyl Job and a Flying unit. They can Jump and use several ranged Breath attacks. Final Fantasy Tactics Dragoons are physical Job that are unlocked by getting a Level 4 Thief. They have a high Jump stat boosted by the Ignore Elevation ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance This Job is available to Bangaa after mastering two Warrior skills. Along with Jump and Lancet they have Breath attacks. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Only again a Bangaa exclusive Job, Dragoons are unlocked by completing "Kyrra, Dragoon" and then can only be used after mastering two Warrior A-Abilities. They are especially effective against Dragonkind. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Dragoon' job card discards all cards from the selection area for a new set, which is guaranteed to include another Dragoon card. Related Jobs Nightblade An enemy job class in Final Fantasy Tactics used solely by Isilud Tengille of the Knights Templar. It combines attributes of both the Knight and Dragoon jobs. Uhlan In Final Fantasy XII International, Uhlans are heavy physical attackers represented by the Zodiac sign Taurus. They are differentiated from Dragoons in that they are unable to use the Jump command. Holy Dragoon In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Kain eventually defeats his dark side and transforms into a Holy Dragoon (聖竜騎士 Seiryuukishi lit. Holy Dragon Knight), gaining the ability to cast various White Magic spells. Bahamut Dragoon & Leviathan Dragoon These two jobs appear in unused concept artwork for Final Fantasy IX, in which the male protagonist is listed as, "BAHAMUT Dragoon (male)" and the female protagonist as, "LIVIATHAN sic Dragoon (female)". Etymology "Dragoon" is the traditional name for a special soldier type in classical European warfare. Unlike Final Fantasy, the original Dragoons did not fight with lances, that being the job of "Lancers" - a completely different soldier class. Dragoons were infantry that rode on horseback, but fought on foot. Originally they fought with a musket called the "Dragon", giving them the name "Dragoon". The Dragoons' arsenal expanded to include guns, sabres, and axes. During the Napoleonic Wars they became medium cavalry and reached the height of their popularity. After the Napoleonic Wars,in order to make better use of the number of men the European military had, the Dragoons were trained to use lances and Lancers ceased to exist. However, thanks to the advances of modern warfare, Dragoons eventually lost their niche on the battlefield, and modern Dragoon units exist only in ceremonial purposes. Gallery File:FFIII-Luneth-Dragoon.jpg|Luneth as a Dragoon in the DS version of Final Fantasy III File:V Dragoons.PNG|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Dragoons File:Summon Dragoons.jpg|Artwork of unused protagonist designs as Dragoons resembling the Summons Leviathan and Bahamut, from Final Fantasy IX File:FFXI-Elvaan-Dragoon.jpg|An Elvaan Dragoon in Final Fantasy XI File:Lancer.jpg|Dragoons from Final Fantasy Tactics Image:Ffta-bangaa-dragoon.jpg|A Bangaa as a Dragoon in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Image:Chocobo Dragoon.png|Chocobo as a Dragoon in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Category:Jobs Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Job Cards